Fairy's Collection Snow White Angel
by Deathcoke
Summary: A primeira das minhas séries "Fairy Collections". Fanfics abordando conteúdo de contos de fadas. Nessa edição, Angel Sanctuary em: A Branca de Neve. CONTEM SPOILERS!


**Fairy's Collection**

**Snow White**

**Angel Sanctuary**

O reino de Assiah brilhava como nunca. O céu estava repleto daqueles anjinhos magníficos que parem obras de arte gregas pintadas num quadro de Botticelli. As novas eras de paz entre céu e inferno estavam cada vez mais perfeitas, mas alguém nunca estava satisfeito.

- Traga-me aquele espelho! – Caminhava irritado pelo corredor, seguido de seus fiéis súditos. – Sem aquele espelho, não faço mais nada!

O espelho do qual ele se referia, era uma relíquia nova, recém descoberta, forjada por Deus em sua última aparição. Não fazia nada demais, além de responder algumas perguntas. Mas ele estava certo de que responderia à sua.

O arcanjo desceu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto particular. Seu nome era o mais conhecido por ali, porém, nunca pronunciado em vão. Rosiel, o arcanjo inorgânico e, também, o atual ser celestial mais forte em Assiah.

A força para ele não importava lá esse tanto, o que queria mesmo era ser pra sempre jovem e belo, como dizia que os anjos deveriam ser. Toda aquela comunhão podia torná-los velhos e rotineiros, arcanjos que caem na mesmice e se tornam pedaços mórbidos de luz magnífica. Nada interessante demais, só um bando de velhinhos que vão ao teatro no domingo.

Rosiel fechou a porta do quarto após permitir a entrada de seu mais fiel escudeiro, Katan. Ambos foram até a cama e se sentaram.

- Ouça... Eu só acho que. – O pobre querubim foi grosseiramente interrompido.

- Penso que não está me entendo, Katan! – Esbravejou o arcanjo e seus olhos amarelos brilharam de uma forma obsessiva. – Eu quero aquele espelho! É bom que você o encontre!

- Mas eu... Mas senhor... – Katan gaguejou em meio à sua confusão. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde procurar aquele maldito espelho, quanto menos qual era a serventia dele.

- Nada de 'mas'! Vá procurá-lo. Só volte quando o encontrar. – Ordenou, enquanto juntava seus cabelos nas mãos, preparando-se para prendê-los em um longo rabo branco brilhante, no topo da cabeça.

- Sim senhor.

Não havia como questionar, a nova missão do Querubim era encontrar um espelho que ele não fazia idéia de onde estava. Levantou-se e deixou o quarto, preocupando-se em reverenciar seu tão querido criador antes de deixar o aposento.

Katan ficava fortemente perturbado quando encontrava Rosiel naquele estado. Sabia que a personalidade do arcanjo era difícil, mas gostava de pensar que tinha algum entendimento sobre ela.

Há algum tempo uma guerra havia ocorrido e, junto com ela, a pior briga de toda a existência deles. Levou algum tempo pra que Rosiel conseguisse recolocar aquela cabeça no lugar e reconstituir sua sanidade (que na realidade, nunca existiu). Porém, agora a paz estava um pouco mais próxima. Katan não pretendia mais desobedecer aos caprichos de seu criador, portanto partiu em busca do bendito espelho.

Desde a tal guerra, a alma gêmea e irmã de Rosiel havia desaparecido do corpo de um certo Setsuna. Ele voltou para a condição de humano dele a alma de Alexiel, o arcanjo orgânico, havia desaparecido.

Houve uma promessa: Rosiel a encontraria nem que levasse a eternidade para isso. O boato da existência do tal espelho foi somente um impulso para a criatividade insana daquele arcanjo. Talvez um espelho criado pelo suposto Deus ausente pudesse responder o paradeiro de sua irmã desaparecida.

Demorou muito tempo pra que Katan encontrasse o tal espelho. Ele vasculhou no topo de montanhas, templos sagrados de todas as religiões e altares de adoração. O que não esperava era encontrá-lo em um salão de beleza enquanto fazia uma visita para aparar as pontas do cabelo prateado. Comprou o espelho do gentil cabeleireiro e levou-o para seu adorado criador.

Assim que Katan chegou com a novidade, foi recepcionado com um abraço caloroso e um cumprimento. Rosiel não se demorou em apanhar o espelho e pendurá-lo em sua parede. Era um espelho comum, com uma moldura antiquada de madeira. Não havia nada de especial nele. Não antes de receber o sangue do arcanjo que havia cortado a palma da própria mão para esfregá-la contra o vidro refletor.

Rosiel ordenou que Katan o deixasse sozinho com o espelho, que agora possuía um vidro negro que não mais refletia. O querubim abandonou o quarto.

Quando o arcanjo se viu, finalmente, sozinho na companhia de sua relíquia tão almejada, respirou fundo para proferir sua pergunta:

- Espelho... Oh, espelho na parede... Minha pergunta é... Se neste mundo... Se no céu, Terra ou inferno... Existe... Alguém mais divino e belo do que eu.... – Sorria com um pingo de insanidade. O paradeiro de sua irmã ele poderia perguntar depois.

- Rosiel-sama.... – O espelho projetou em seu vidro um rosto. Uma máscara de porcelana cujas feições modificavam conforme ele falava com uma voz mística que vinha do além. – Nesse mundo.... Rosiel-sama... O ser mais belo.... É Alexiel.

O arcanjo congelou. Não bastava ela estar viva, ainda estava próspera. Engoliu em seco, cerrando os punhos e contendo um ataque de raiva. Não foi suficiente.

Gritou e gritou de novo. E depois disso arremessou um jarro de porcelana contra o maldito espelho. O pobre do jarro tivera uma vida longa, fora fabricado por um anjo artesão em meio período. Quebrou-se, dividindo-se em mil e uma pequenas partículas de porcelana santa. Com o espelho, nada aconteceu.

Rosiel foi para a cama, em meio a soluços de choro e agarrou-se às suas almofadas. Katan entrou para apará-lo em meio àquela tristeza caótica. Consolou-o.

- Não sei o que houve, mas por favor controle-se. – Dizia enquanto pousava a cabeça de seu tão querido criador contra o ombro.

- Katan! Ela está viva e não voltou para mim, Katan! Ela ainda sente pena de mim... Oh Katan... Cace-a! E traga para mim o coração dela....

- Coração, senhor... Mas senhor...! E-eu simplesmente não posso! – Desesperou-se, sentindo a respiração falhar por um instante.

- Faça! Não me ouviu?? FAÇA! – Era mais um daqueles ataques de descontrole do arcanjo. A melhor coisa a se fazer era realmente obedecê-lo.

- Sim senhor, o coração.

Katan ouviu-o e correu para fora do quarto, abandonando, com pesar, seu tão amado Mestre.

Encontrar Alexiel seria mais um vasto e tenso desafio. Mas já fora tão mais longe por Rosiel, que não tinha mais escolha. Desceu à parte mais baixa do céu e vagou.

Vários anos foram necessários até que ele encontrou um vale perdido no Éden. Em meio às plantas e a água de um jardim belo e escondido, Alexiel repousava um sono imaculado.

Katan aproximou-se com o punhal. Faria da forma mais rápida e fria, assim não teria de sofrer com o remorso da dor dela. Deveria matá-la. Deveria fazê-lo por seu criador e conseguir a paz de volta. Aproximou o punhal do peito daquela mulher esplendorosa com suas vestes ainda sofridas da antiga guerra. A milímetros da pele, parou. Não podia fazer aquilo. Não mataria um arcanjo. Principalmente naquelas circunstâncias. Suspirou.

Alexiel abriu os olhos lentamente e fitou os olhos do querubim, percebendo o punhal em sua mão e sorriu com leveza.

- Olá, querubim. – Sua voz de líder, forte e imponente, soou amigável e sem ódio. – O que faz aqui?

Katan despencou em lágrimas. Correu para longe dela e de toda aquela piedade. Não conseguiria lidar com aquilo e, menos ainda, com o surto de ódio que viria em seguida, se Katan não levasse para Rosiel o coração angelical de Alexiel.

Só havia um jeito de sobreviver àquele impasse. Talvez levando um outro coração, Rosiel se desse por satisfeito e acreditaria na não existência de sua irmã, voltando a viver em sua paz novamente.

Desceu para a Terra e procurou um malfeitor. Um desgraçado daqueles que assaltam ou estupram. Seria fácil assassinar um desses sem remorso. Arrancou-lhe o coração, levando de volta para o céu.

Quando chegou, brandiu como se tivesse uma vitória das mãos.

- Aqui está, mestre. O coração que me pediu. – Havia embalado-o em uma caixa e adornado essa caixa com jóias para dar mais impressão de valor.

O arcanjo aceitou a caixa e abriu-a, observando o coração em seu interior. Agradeceu-o com muitas carícias e agrados durante toda a semana. O coração ficou guardado em seu quarto como um tesouro precioso e seus dias passaram-se em uma falsa alegria.

Por algum motivo, algo naquele arcanjo o dizia que sua metade não seria disseminada assim tão facilmente. Tinha de ser muito mais forte. Decidiu recorrer novamente ao espelho:

- Oh meu querido espelho na parede.... Eu sei que tentei quebrá-lo da última vez, mas espero que responda-me novamente.... Me diga, espelho meu.... Quem é neste mundo, mais belo que eu? – A ânsia invadiu seu ser e suas mãos se tremeram de leve enquanto aguardavam à resposta.

- Rosiel-sama.... – A máscara tornou a aparecer. – Apesar de seu descontrole, devo-lhe a resposta. Neste mundo, Rosiel-sama, Alexiel é a mais bela.

Ele sabia disso. Rosnou entre dentes. Devoraria Katan quando o visse e penduraria o coração dele na parede. Correu para fora, controlando sua ira para soltá-la bem longe de todos. Foi para um lugar distante no Éden. Sentou-se sobre uma pedra no meio de um campo de flores e chorou. As borboletas sobrevoavam-no, preocupadas com a tristeza daquele arcanjo e ele somente chorava.

Chorou por três dias inteiros e no final deles decidiu fazê-lo sozinho. Arrancaria o coração dela com suas próprias mãos, selaria aquela alma pra que ela sofresse toda a eternidade.

Ele despiu-se para purificar seu corpo maculado. Banhou-se nas águas de um rio nas proximidades e, quando a lua da terceira noite ergueu-se, ele brandiu seu punhal prateado para unir a energia sacra daquele lugar.

Alimentou a lâmina com ventos divinos e abençoou-a com a força de sua alma sagrada. Apanhou uma maçã amaldiçoada na árvore das serpentes do Éden, cortou a própria mão com a lâmina imaculada e manchou a maçã satânica com seu sangue angelical.

A maçã absorveu o sangue e envenenou-se. Brilhou num vermelho único e magnífico. Seria a isca perfeita para uma mulher. Uma maçã amaldiçoada com o pecado era o suficiente para envenená-la e prendê-la para sempre na solidão do sono.

Foi à procura de Alexiel. Depois de algum tempo, descobriu que ela havia descido à Terra e não hesitou em ir à caça.

Na terra, Alexiel agora morava em paz com sete pequenos seres humanos, chamados anões. Eles mineravam em uma caverna perto dali e a deixavam viver com eles, tranquilamente, acreditando em sua humanidade.

Quando Rosiel descobriu, era noite. Esperou pacientemente até o dia seguinte, até quando os tais anões abandonassem a pequena moradia e fossem até a pequena mina. Naquela noite ele forjou para si um manto negro e uma cesta.

Envolveu-se no manto negro, com cuidado para esconder os cabelos e metade do rosto. Queria parecer-se com uma simples vendedora de frutas, o que não era difícil para sua aparência andrógina.

Na manhã seguinte, com a cesta cheia de maçãs não tão bonitas como a outra, colocou sua fruta envenenada no topo das maçãs normais e, em seu disfarce, partiu para a pequena casinha.

- Boa tarde minha jovem. – Forçou a voz enquanto batia levemente contra a janela.

- Boa tarde, quem está aí? – Alexiel abriu a janela e sorriu para a senhora com o manto preto. – Olá, minha senhora. Em que posso ajudá-la? – Seu sorriso inocente quase quebrou o coração do arcanjo em mil pedaços, mas ele não desistiu.

- Estou aqui vendendo essas frutas, minha jovem... Pode provar uma se quiser e, quem sabe, comprá-las depois se gostar. – Ofereceu a maçã do Éden, era sem dúvida uma tentação.

- Mas que bela maçã...

Proferiu, ao pegar a maçã da mão angelical de seu irmão. Observou-a sem nenhum pudor ou tentação. Apenas cheirou-a, aspirando seu aroma delicioso de maldade.

- É muito gentil da sua parte. Mesmo sabendo o quanto me deseja sob o chão. Morderei por você, para provar a você mesmo como enlouqueceu. – Ela falou, pressionando a maçã contra os lábios.

- Como disse...? – Ele murmurou, esquecendo-se de forçar a voz dessa vez. Mas é lógico que ela iria reconhecê-lo. Ela sempre o faria. Eles eram almas gêmeas, espíritos gêmeos unidos numa única dor.

Ele estendeu a mão para tomar a maçã dela, mas era tarde demais. Os lábios puros de Alexiel já haviam devorado a fruta maldita e tudo o que ele conseguiu foi tocar a mão dela enquanto o corpo desfalecia-se no chão.

Rosiel tremeu. Não podia tê-la matado. Ela devia amá-lo. Devia amá-lo com certeza. A dor de perdê-la era pior do que a dor de possuir apenas o ódio dela. Percebeu, naquele momento, como ele preferia o ódio e a pena do que a morte. Correu para dentro da pequena casa e abraçou o corpo desfalecido da irmã.

Enquanto lamentava-se, ouviu os pequenos anões que se aproximavam. Se o vissem ali, seria pior. Poderia causar um problema ainda maior do que o que já tinha ali. Soltou-a e escondeu-se atrás da casa enquanto observava os pequenos anões encontrarem o corpo morto da mulher sobre o chão.

Foi mais um enorme drama. Todos chorando e perguntando-se o que poderia ter acontecido. Naquela tristeza, decidiram que o corpo belo daquela mulher não merecia ser castigado pela terra e devorado pelos vermes. O melhor que poderiam fazer era prendê-lo num caixão de cristal e aguardar pelos séculos que ele se desfizesse sozinho.

Rosiel acompanhou toda a construção do caixão, mas não apareceu para ele nenhuma das vezes. Somente deixou que eles o fizessem e a colocassem lá dentro. Talvez fosse um lugar seguro para deixá-la enquanto pensava num jeito de trazê-la de volta.

Os anões rezaram pela alma daquela mulher gentil e forte. Agradeceram a ajuda dela e colocaram-na dentro da caixa transparente e linda. Levaram aquele caixão sagrado para a floresta e lá construíram um pequeno altar de pedras, onde colocaram o caixão para descansar em paz pela eternidade.

Rosiel decidiu que subiria para o céu e procuraria por Katan, não iria mais descontar seu ódio nele. Agora pediria por opinião, de como salvar sua irmã da desgraça que ele mesmo havia colocado.

Algum tempo depois, aquele caixão jazia imóvel sobre o pequeno altar de pedra e os gentis anões a visitavam de tempos em tempos. Rosiel não tornara a aparecer, ainda estava em busca de uma cura para sua maldição terrível. Porém, mais algum anjo havia abandonado o lar para procurar viver novamente em paz na Terra.

Lúcifer já havia se apegado ao jeito humano de ser. Depois da guerra, não se viu fadado a fazer outra coisa, senão voltar para a humanidade e enfiar-se no meio dela. Caminhava despreocupado pela floresta procurando pela plantação de uma certa erva alucinógena escondida pelos membros de sua nova gangue.

Deparou-se com aquele altar e o corpo abençoado deitado naquele caixão de cristal brilhante e abençoado como só ela era capaz de ser. Estava a tanto tempos em vê-la, que apesar da situação em que ela se encontrava, Lúcifer sentiu uma alegria imensa que quase o fez sorrir.

Caminhou como um qualquer para perto daquele altar e observou-o de perto. Fitou, por trás do cristal transparente, o rosto corajoso e perfeito de sua amada Alexiel. Não fazia idéia do porquê daquela situação. Mas o desejo de beijá-la foi intenso demais até mesmo para ele.

Destampou o caixão sem fazer barulho algum e colocou aquele cristal sobre o chão. Ergueu-se novamente para ela, fazendo cada movimento com uma classe e perfeição que só ele era capaz de possuir. Observou-a por mais longos minutos até que aproximou-se do rosto de Alexiel, tocando os lábios envenenados com suas próprias maldições.

Seu suspiro diabólico sugou toda aquela desgraça para si. A maldição foi retirada com o beijo inocente de um demônio em um anjo. Alexiel abriu seus olhos lentamente e fitou-o.

Não precisaram de nenhuma palavra. Não precisaram de mais do que um olhar para saírem juntos dali.

Os anões assistiram tudo sem interferir. Alegraram-se imensamente quando eles partiram juntos e assim voltaram às suas vidas tranqüilas novamente.

Quando Rosiel finalmente pensou ter descoberto uma forma de libertá-la daquele sono, voltou ao altar, descobrindo que ela havia desaparecido de lá. Descobriu também que não estava mais com os anões e então o arcanjo foi para o céu.

Em Assiah, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e foi direto para o espelho.

- Mais uma vez. Oh meu doce espelho na parede... Me responda.... Neste mundo, quem é mais belo que eu? – Não sabia o que esperar como resposta dessa vez. Cerrou os punhos novamente.

- Rosiel-sama.... Neste mundo... – A máscara apareceu para encará-lo uma última vez. – Neste mundo, Rosiel.... A resposta para essa pergunta, cabe a você mesmo responder.

Ele parou, refletindo sobre o espelho. Sentiu que ia rir, mas se conteve. Tampou o espelho com um pano negro e retirou-o da parede. Katan entrava no quarto com a cabeça abaixada, esperava sua punição há muito tempo. Mas, veio apenas ver o resultado da pergunta.

- Katan... Leve o espelho de volta para o cabeleireiro, sim?

Foi só o que disse, quando entregou o espelho nas mãos do Querubim e o colocou para fora do quarto.


End file.
